


The Percy Monologue

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's self gives Percy the push in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Percy Monologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/gifts).



> Written for Luvscharlie because she's a darling. :D Many thanks to Ayla Pascal and Songquake for the beta!

"I'll have to hit the WC. Excusez-moi," Tonks said in her awful French accent. She stood up with a grin and trotted to the loo.

With Tonks safely out of sigh, Percy resisted banging his head on the table. Instead, he pushed his glasses further up his face and took a long sip of his ice water that was no longer icy. "Some Gryffindor you are . . . " he muttered to himself.

 _Yeah, for real. You're acting like a coward!_

Percy gritted his teeth. The little voice in his head sure loved to come out at the most inopportune times! 'Shut up,' he said in his head.

 _Why are you telling me to shut up? I'm really you, so you're telling yourself to shut up! How insane is that?_

'Oh for the love of . . . ' Percy rolled his eyes.

 _Really, why are you stalling? Grab that braveness lurking inside of you and go for the gold before you lose your chance!_

'It's not easy. It's . . . I don't think it's something I can rush into.' Percy shrugged to himself. One of the women across the room gave him an odd look. Had he accidentally said it out loud when he shrugged? People tended to think he was crazy when he started to have "conversations" with himself. Percy bit his bottom lip as he ducked his head.

 _This is something you've thought about for years now. I hardly think you're rushing it._

Why in the name of Merlin was he having this conversation with his own voice? 'You're not helping.'

 _What else do you want me to say? You've been dating her for four years now; you and she are war heroes. She even tolerates your workaholic lifestyle. And the fact that you're never impulsive. She loves you for who you are, and even though you always question why she's with you, you love her, too! Plus, you two are shagging! And snogging! So why are you acting like a ninny? Just do it, Percy Ignatius Weasley!_

"Percy!" Tonks familiar voice jolted him back to reality. Percy looked up at Tonks and saw her looking concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine!" His voice sounded shrill, and he winced. His hand felt heavy as he dug through his pocket for the little box he had with him, his usually nimble fingers felt stiff as it took him several tries to grab the box. While he fought with the box, he asked, "How do you like your meal?"

Tonks blinked, her hair changing orange, the colour she used when she was confused. "You've already asked this earlier. And I told you -- it's fine." She paused. "Percy, you're only twenty-seven. You're much too young to be turning senile."

"W-w-w-wuhhh," Just as his hand was stuck in his pocket, his own throat had decided to make his voice its captive.

 _Stop your stammering and just bloody ask already!_

"Percy . . . ?" Tonks' orange eyebrows scrunched together.

Finally, his hand came out with the box. As he opened it, he blurted, "Will you marry me?!"

He immediately turned red and bowed his head, looking at the sparkling diamond.

 _Good going! I think everyone on the Isle just heard your un-romantic proposal!_

Before he could formulate a nasty retort to himself, Tonks reached over, grabbed him by the collar of his robe, and kissed him deeply.

Percy ignored his inner voice laughing at him, and he ignored all the catcalls and cheers in the background. Those noises all became muted, so when Tonks finally let him go, all he could hear was her happy, "I will!"


End file.
